


All it took was a kiss

by 2007



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, I Ship These Two, M/M, first fic, i don’t know what i’m doing, two gay disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2007/pseuds/2007
Summary: A small fic. Also my first one so go easy on me. Small NSFW mention but it’s not that big a deal
Relationships: Keith/ Lance
Kudos: 12





	All it took was a kiss

It’s been awhile since Lance stood on that very place, the place where he kissed Allura. It pains Keith to see him like this and he wants to help him so bad. But Keith’s stupid mind goes to how handsome he looks. He’s been in love with lance since they first met, but he was too much of a chicken to ask him out. Keith looks up to see Lance in the same place, not moving at all. He walks towards lance and place his hand on his shoulder. Lance looks at him with tears in his eyes. Keith brings Lance into a tight hug, not wanting to let Lance go. Lance hugs him back and according to his grip, he doesn’t want Keith to let go either. Keith looks him in the eyes and raises his hand to cup Lances cheek, wiping a tear away. Lance gasps softly at the touch. “I’ll always be here for you.” Keith says with a small smile. That’s all Lance needed. And within a blink of an eye, Lances lips were pressed against Keith’s. Lances hands moved from Keith’s waist to his hair, playing with it. Keith places a hand on lance waist while the other moves from his cheek to the other side of the waist. Keith tilted his head to deepen the kiss but it wasn’t enough. He wrapped his arms around lance as if it will bring them even closer. Keith slips his tongue in, moaning as he does.Lance lets out an escaped moan which leaves Keith a little turned on. They break away to take a breath and rest their foreheads together. They look into each others eyes. Keith feels like his heart is going to explode. Lance blushes a little bit and suddenly finds the floor _very_ interesting, “hey-um. D-do you maybe wanna-if you want- to go out with me- like I said- if you want.” Lance struggles to find the words but Keith knows how to shut him up. He lightly kisses Lances lips. Lance melts into the touch. Keith breaks away and speaks, voice a little hoarse, “ I would love nothing more.” Lance smiles warmly and let’s Keith wrap him up with his arms. 

_“Yea, this feels right”_ Lance thought

“But before we do, I’ve been wanting you for myself for awhile now if you know what I mean.” Keith smiled slyly.

Lances face became redder than a tomato and his marks glowed. Oh he knew. And he didn’t want to argue. 

-2 years later-

Lance walks up to the light of the sun breaking through the shades. He turns his attention to a naked man covered in his work. He sleeps so soundlessly and he is snuggled right up to Lance. Lance kisses his neck and tries to wake him up. “Cariño, time to wake up.” Lance says softly.

“NooooOoOo, it’s Saturday. I need sleep.”

“Come on baby, it’s time to wake up. It’s an important day.”

“It’s doesn’t start till 9 In the afternoon and it’s 6 in the morning.”

Lance smirked, “fine then stay in bed, but just know you won’t get any cuddles and kisses for a whole day.” Lance smiled evily, making the Galra whine in protest.

“NoooOooOoOoOo, I want my kisses and cuddles.”

“Then you’ll wake up.”

“...”

“Keith.”

“...Fine...”

the Galra lifts his body and leans on his boyfriend for support. “Just know that I hate you for this.” Keith points out “and it’s you who will not get cuddles and kisses.” Keith then walks to the bathroom before Lance could complain.

“W-wha- hey that’s not fair.” He could hear Keith laugh.

then lance soon laughs lightly. Lance is happy with his life. He thinks back about how they got together. And how they ended that night. But he was snapped from his thoughts by keith who was sitting on his lap wearing an oversized black shirt. Keith places soft kisses in many places.

“What happened to no kisses and cuddles?” Lance joked

“I can give you cuddles and kisses, you can’t ask for mine.” Lance whined at that.

“KEITH, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!?” All Keith could do was laugh.

“he’s _a jerk, but this felt right. Cruel but right.”_ Lance thought to himself.

 _“All it took, was a kiss._ ”


End file.
